Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a latch and more particularly, an actuator for a vehicle latch.
In some applications, latches are required to perform numerous operations within limited confines of an application area of the item they are installed in.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a latch with an actuator that is able to perform the required functions while being subject to certain space requirements.